Portes de sang
by Syrene-T
Summary: Réponse au défi n 49 du Poney Fringant sur le thème : "les portes de la Moria". Longtemps convoitées, enfin conquises, ces portes pourraient bien se révéler être l'entrée d'un piège mortel.


Dans un terrible craquement, comme si la pierre s'arrachait à la pierre, les lourdes portes de la Moria s'ouvrirent enfin. Ce fut d'abord une fente noire qui s'agrandit, s'élargit, bâilla de plus belle et, enfin, les deux battants s'écartèrent largement l'un de l'autre, livrant le passage et la mine tout entière à ceux qui l'avaient enfin conquise.

Victorieux, les nains levaient vers le ciel leurs armes ensanglantées en poussant des cris de triomphe. Ensuite seulement ils s'avancèrent et franchirent l'ouverture noire en martelant le sol de leurs pieds pour exprimer leur joie.

Debout entre ses amis Ori et Oïn, Balin prit un moment pour savourer l'instant, et sa victoire. Une victoire chèrement acquise et longtemps différée. Le roi Thror s'était autrefois cassé les dents sur ces portes. Son fils Thrain était tombé en essayant de les enlever aux orcs. Des centaines de nains étaient morts ici, de bataille en bataille, jusqu'à présent en vain.

Depuis des semaines ils se battaient à nouveau devant les murailles muettes, impassibles, encore et toujours, dans l'espoir de la voir enfin s'ouvrir devant eux.

C'était chose faite.

Cela méritait bien de prendre quelques instants pour accorder une pensée à tous ceux qui les avaient précédés dans leur tentative, à tous ceux qui étaient morts pour cela et pour apprécier d'être enfin parvenu au but ! Ces maudites portes les tenaient en échec depuis si longtemps et avaient vu périr tant des leurs !

Balin en cet instant était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des décennies. Ce fut en triomphateur qu'il franchit l'entrée, passant les énormes battants de pierre enfin conquis. Ils se refermèrent derrière lui, comme le couvercle d'un écrin. Un écrin renfermant la gloire, la grandeur et la vaillance des nains, ainsi que le fruit de tant d'acharnement et de persévérance... mais peut-être aussi le fruit maudit de tant de sang versé, de deuils et de chagrin... un fruit défendu auquel il aurait sans doute mieux valu ne jamais toucher : sous la lumière de la lune qui se levait sur le champ de bataille encore jonché de morts, les portes se mirent à luire doucement. Le métal précieux dont elles étaient incrustées ne se révélait qu'à la blanche lumière des astres nocturnes. La magnificence et le chatoiement magique de l'ithildin étaient cependant ternis ce soir-là au point d'en devenir sinistres : trop de sang maculait ces portes et, dans la faible clarté nocturne, elles en paraissaient lépreuses. Comme rongées par une maladie pernicieuse qui en aurait sournoisement pris possession.

00000

La porte Ouest de la Moria donnait sur un étang presque aussi grand qu'un lac, aussi profond que traître, dont les eaux léchaient les murs de la montagne. Oïn n'aimait pas beaucoup patauger dans l'eau et la vase, ses vieux os commençaient à craindre l'humidité. Il avait beau se soigner avec des tisanes et des baumes, il savait que la douleur s'éveillerait vite et mettrait longtemps à passer.

Mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il fallait absolument trouver une issue. Moins pour sortir du piège mortel qu'était devenue la Moria (encore que) que pour emmener toute la colonie naine loin de ces galeries maudites !

Il paraissait bien loin à présent le jour où ils avaient battus les orcs et repris l'antique royaume ! Si la victoire avait eu la saveur des plaisirs longtemps attendus, elle avait rapidement tourné à l'amertume. Les orcs éliminés il avait fallu livrer une nouvelle guerre, interne et sournoise, contre les gobelins qui infestaient les profondeurs de la terre. Ces monstres ne leur laissaient pas un seul moment de répit, frappant toujours à la dérobée, là où on les attendait le moins. Il en avait été ainsi durant toutes ces dernières années, ces créatures dégénérées leur menait une guerre d'usure qui avait porté ses fruits, hélas. Sapées de l'intérieur, les forces naines vacillaient désormais. La conviction n'y était plus. Derrière les hautes portes de la Moria, la peur et la mort avaient pris racines.

Les gobelins quant à eux s'étaient multipliés, bientôt ils n'auraient plus besoin d'agir dans l'ombre et pourraient lancer des offensives en force. Il fallait partir, mais par où ? Lentement mais inéluctablement, les nains avaient été pris au piège. Les gobelins ne souhaitaient pas les chasser, mais les exterminer !

En bougonnant dans sa barbe, Oïn écarta les roseaux, cherchant du regard l'endroit où il pourrait se hisser à nouveau sur la berge. Son idée était d'effectuer une reconnaissance, de pousser aussi loin qu'il lui serait possible avant de faire demi-tour pour rentrer avant la nuit, car ces parages n'étaient pas recommandés une fois l'obscurité tombée ! Il espérait trouver des chemins que les nains pourraient emprunter en nombre.

Décidément, cette mine était maudite ! Tous leurs efforts avaient été vains, il était inutile de continuer à s'illusionner. S'ils avaient été heureux d'y revenir en maîtres, ils seraient tous plus heureux encore de s'en éloigner à tout jamais, si seulement cela s'avérait possible ! Arrachant pas après pas ses pieds à la vase, le vieux nain repéra un endroit qui lui parut adéquat pour sortir de l'eau et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Décidément, il n'aimait pas du tout barboter ainsi, avec de l'eau glacée jusqu'à la taille dans le meilleur des cas, parfois jusqu'à la poitrine. Cet étang avait très mauvaise réputation, on disait même qu'il abritait une antique et dangereuse créature nommée "le guetteur de l'eau". Heureusement, se disait Oïn, très mal à l'aise, il faisait grand jour et il n'était pas très loin de la rive. Les créatures maléfiques sortent généralement la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Le nain frissonna et songea qu'il devait absolument revenir avant le crépuscule : il n'avait pas envie de faire à nouveau trempette dans les ténèbres !

Soudain, il trébucha : quelque chose retenait sa cheville. Des algues sans doute. Il tira doucement pour se dégager et comprit son erreur lorsqu'un long tentacule grisâtre fendit la surface brune de l'étang et s'enroula cette fois autour de son corps.

\- Non ! s'écria le vieux nain, horrifié.

Trop tard. Il se sentit soulevé, ses pieds furent arrachés de la vase et son corps émergea de l'eau pour se balancer au-dessus de la surface... Frénétiquement, Oïn chercha son arme à sa ceinture, envahi d'une terreur qui virait à la panique. De toutes les morts possibles... celle-là lui glaçait le sang ! Il enfonça sa courte épée naine dans la chair gélatineuse, encore et encore, refusant d'admettre qu'il était trop tard : la créature se tenait en eaux profondes et le ramenait vers lui, il était déjà bien trop loin de la rive pour espérer lui échapper, même s'il parvenait à desserrer l'étau des tentacules. Blessée, la bête lâcha son corps et, avec un cri sourd, Oïn bascula la tête en bas, toujours retenu par une cheville.

Il s'efforça de se plier en deux pour se libérer mais un autre tentacule surgit et frappa sèchement son épée, qui lui fut arrachée et décrivit une longue parabole dans l'air avant d'aller s'engloutir sous les eaux de l'étang, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin.

La dernière vision qu'Oïn eut du monde fut celle d'une gueule hideuse, barbelée de crocs épais, qui émergeait de l'eau en mugissant. Le cri du nain fut couvert par le souffle fétide qu'exhalait le monstre et le bruit de l'eau violemment agitée.

Un capuchon de couleur, flottant entre deux eaux, dériva jusqu'à la muraille de la mine et s'accrocha à une aspérité du mur où il demeura, ondoyant dans les friselis qui couraient à la surface de l'eau.

Eclaboussées et ruisselantes, les portes de la Moria se dressaient, immuables, indifférentes au drame, dans la lumière du matin.

0000

Acculés de toutes parts, les survivants s'étaient rassemblés dans la dernière salle qu'ils pouvaient encore tenir, celle dans laquelle ils avaient érigé le tombeau de Balin, tué d'une flèche gobeline quelques semaines plus tôt. Reclus derrière les hautes portes de bois, ils attendaient le dernier assaut. Ils n'avaient plus aucun espoir mais, opiniâtres comme le sont tous ceux de leur race, ils étaient résolus cependant à se battre férocement jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Non pas que cela changerait quoi que ce soit. Mettons que ce serait un ultime baroud d'honneur. Ils n'allaient pas se laisser massacrer les bras croisés, tout de même !

Adossé au tombeau lui-même, Ori écrivait avec frénésie, faisant courir sa plume sur le parchemin à une vitesse hallucinante. A sa manière, il livrait lui aussi son dernier combat et refusait lui aussi d'abandonner : depuis son départ d'Erebor, il y avait de cela une éternité, lui semblait-il, il avait soigneusement tenu le compte-rendu fidèle et détaillé de tous les événements. Tout ce qui était arrivé, les bonnes et les mauvaises choses, les victoires, si éphémères, qu'ils avaient remporté, et l'avancée inexorable de la défaite. Il aurait voulu terminer. Oh bien sûr, il était assez peu probable, étant donné la manière dont les choses étaient en train de tourner, que quiconque trouve un jour son journal. Mais qu'importait, Ori avait de la conscience professionnelle, il n'aimait pas les choses à moitié faites !

Le son lancinant des tambours dans les profondeurs se fit plus fort, plus rapide. Les nains survivants échangèrent des regards sombres et leurs mains se crispèrent sur leurs armes. Un coup sourd ébranla la porte. Puis un second. Ensuite retentit un effroyable craquement.

La plume d'Ori continua de courir. Il ne leva même pas les yeux. Finir, réussir à terminer ! Il aurait voulu parler plus en détails de tous ceux qui gisaient pêle-mêle à travers toute la mine, notamment derrière les portes : les nains avaient tenté une sortie désespérée, mais les flèches des gobelins les en avaient empêchés. Pas un n'avait pu fuir, ses compagnons et lui-même étaient les tout derniers à être encore en vie, il était même miraculeux qu'ils aient pu échapper à la pluie de flèches meurtrières et à se retrancher ici. Mais ils allaient tomber à leur tour, ce n'était plus qu'une question d'instant.

La plume courait, courait. Le scribe n'avait plus le temps de donner les détails, il lui faudrait se borner aux grands lignes. La porte craquait de plus en plus fort. Elle céda finalement dans un bruit retentissant qui parut rouler dans toute la Moria. Les hurlements aigus des gobelins se mêlèrent aux rugissements des nains. Il y eut des bruits de lames entrechoqués, de cordes d'arc qui se détendaient, de râles vite étranglés. Ori releva la tête à l'instant même où une flèche traversait l'air en sifflant dans sa direction. Ce fut si rapide qu'il ne sentit rien et mourut sans s'en apercevoir. La plume lui échappa des doigts, l'encre bava sur le parchemin. Son corps s'affaissa. Les glapissements triomphants des gobelins retentirent, puis s'éteignirent, et le silence s'installa.

La montagne venait de se transformer en un immense tombeaux que gardaient, enchâssées dans le roc avec lequel elles faisaient corps, les portes de la Moria.

**FIN**


End file.
